Moorwasser
by elektra121
Summary: Er hatte Augen wie Moorwasser. Genau wie Moorwasser. Mooraugen." Anderthalb-Drabbles (150 Worte) mit Moorbezug, EowynGrima (irgendwie)
1. Mooraugen

Disclaimer: Es handelt sich hierbei um eine Fanfiction. Die Charaktere (auch wenn sie nicht ausdrücklich genannt werden) gehören Tolkien bzw. seinen Erben. Ich verdiene mit dieser Story kein Geld.

* * *

MOORAUGEN

Ihre Augen streiften seine, nur ganz kurz, und wie jedesmal musste sie an Moorwasser denken. Er hatte Augen wie Moorwasser. Genau wie Moorwasser.

Mooraugen.

Trügerisch, tückisch. Hässlich, schwarz, versuchte sie sich selbst zu überzeugen, deswegen erinnern sie mich daran! Früher schickte man Verräter ins Moor... (Das hatte sie die alten Leute in der Stadt sagen hören.) Deswegen, nur deswegen erinnern sie mich an ein Moor, versicherte sie sich selbst.

Manchmal glaubte sie es sogar.

Und doch träumte sie Nacht für Nacht von gefährlichen, schwankenden Pfaden durch verbotenes Land, vom lockenden goldenen Glitzern des Sonnenscheins auf schwarzem Wasser, von weichem, sanft schaukelnden Boden unter ihren Füßen, und schließlich von der unwiderstehlichen, namenlosen Kraft, die sie unerbittlich immer wieder in die schwarze Tiefe zog, in einen nassen, warmen Tod, geborgen in der ewigen Umarmung der Erde.

Am Morgen nannte es ihr wachender Verstand „Albtraum", doch etwas tief in ihr wusste es besser.

ENDE

* * *

Nachbemerkung: Ist das zu glauben? Über ein Jahr habe ich mich mit der Idee herumgeschlagen, alles drei-/viermal umgeschrieben, aber irgendwie wollte es wohl unbedingt ein Drabble werden... Naja, fast. Ein Anderthalb-Drabble.

Vor anderthalb Jahren habe ich zum ersten mal ein richtiges Moor mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Füßen betreten, und es ist ganz anders, viel, viel schöner, als man sich vorstellt. Es macht einem Angst, aber es ist wunderschön.

Und, hat's Euch gefallen? Ein Review wäre schön! ;)


	2. Kindheitssplitter

Anmerkung: Da ich gebeten wurde, noch mal "sowas" zu schreiben, hier ein weiteres Anderthalb-Eowyn-Drabble mit Moorbezug. Gehört in die gleiche Welt wie das erste.  
Viel Spaß! ;)

* * *

KINDHEITSSPLITTER 

"Was soll ich erzählen?", fragte der Skalde.  
"Von Beowulf!", antwortete sie, als gäbe es keine anderen Geschichten. "Ja, erzähl von Beowulf!", fielen die anderen Kinder ein. "Das ist eine gute Geschichte!"

"Ihr habt von den Königen aus alten Zeiten gehört, und dass sie große Krieger waren.", begann der Skalde. "So will ich nun erzählen von Beowulf, dem Mutigen, und seinen Taten..."  
Die Kinder hörten andächtig zu.

So viele tapfere Taten bestritt Beowulf, aber weder das Besiegen des Ungeheuers noch das Überwinden von dessen Mutter noch der Kampf mit dem Drachen erschienen Eowyn allzu bewundernswert. Gewiss war das tapfer gewesen, aber solcherlei hatten andere auch vollbracht.  
Einzig und allein seinem Hinabsteigen in das tiefe, dunkle Moor galt ihre Bewunderung, und ungeduldig wartete sie auf die wenigen Zeilen, die davon berichteten. Atemlos bewegte sie ihre Lippen, um sich jedes Wort davon einzuprägen, und ihr Herz klopfte, als sei sie es selbst.

ENDE.

* * *

Ich weiß natürlich, dass der Beowulf nicht so anfängt, aber ich konnte ja hier schlecht mit den "Königen der Dänen" kommen. Alternativ hätte ich Eorl den Jungen einsetzen können, aber dessen Heldentaten kenne ich nicht und kann daher auch nicht sagen, ob der jemals in ein Moor gestiegen ist... ;) 

Ein Review wär schön:)


	3. Versunken

Anmerkung: So, das ist nun das dritte Anderthalb-Moor-Drabble. Eowyns erstes Moorerlebnis. (Ich habe noch Ideen für drei andere.)

Ich musste hier ordentlich kürzen, weil es viel zu lang werden wollte. ;)

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

VERSUNKEN

Bitter und lang war die Reise nach Edoras, Trauer und Verlassenheit beständigere Weggefährten als die Begleiter, die der König geschickt hatte. Stumm und müde schritt Eomer vor ihr aus, als sie das Moor durchquerten und sie folgte, den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

In seinen Fußstapfen lief Wasser zusammen, als weinten seine Füße, dass sie die Westfold verlassen mussten, da es seine Augen nicht konnten.

Als sie schließlich den Blick hob, war sie erstaunt.

Das Moor breitete sich weit um sie herum aus. Einsam und still lag es unter dem weiten Himmel in all seiner herzbrechenden Schönheit, fernab von jedem menschlichen Kummer.

Die grauen Wollbüschel der Binsen flatterten, die weißen Stämme der Birken knarrten geheimnisvoll im Wind und die rote Heide leuchtete von weitem.

Und da vergaß sie ihre Traurigkeit, folgte lächelnd dem Weg der Graugänse am Himmel und war für einen Moment völlig versunken, glücklich und eins mit der Welt.

ENDE.

* * *

Ihr wisst, wie es läuft: ich freu mich über Reviews:) 


End file.
